Silan Guide/Harvest
Harvesting missions are given by the Tryker representative in the ranger camp, Milles Dodoine. Milles can be found in the south-west of the camp, near the blue tents next to the hill. When taking a mission, make sure to read what the mission giver says! You can miss important information otherwise, and there is no way of having the information repeated. __TOC__ =The Art of Harvesting= The Art of Harvesting #1 Objectives: * Forage 3 x Basic Horny Shell, at least q1 * Speak to Milles * Give the horny shell to Milles * Speak to the Harvest Trainer (Yoh Yawh) and buy Basic Prospection Tips: If you go out behind the camp, near the cliff, you will see sparkly green eruptions sticking out of the ground. These are material sources - extract them to get your materials. Remember that there are a lot of different materials in this spot, so it may take several tries to find what you're looking for. If you get impatient, you can start extracting a source, and then cancel the action if it's not the right material and move on. Reward: * 5000xp * 1000 dappers The Art of Harvesting #2 Objectives: * Speak to the Harvest Trainer (Yoh Yawh) and buy Basic Prospecting * Forage 3 x Basic Caprice Seed, at least q1 * Speak to Milles. Tips: Go to the hill upon which Chiang the Strong stands, and use your prospecting action there to find the seeds. Reward: * 6000xp The Art of Harvesting #3 Objectives: * Buy Prospection for Fine Materials Only from the Harvest Trainer * Speak to Milles * Harvest materials: ** 5 x Fine Sarina Seed, at least q5 ** 5 x Fine Hash Amber, at least q5 * Speak to Milles Tips: A blue flag on your map, to the north of the camp, shows you where to find the materials. If you have difficulty look around that area - basic prospecting only looks literally right in front of you. Reward: * 7000 xp The Art of Harvesting #4 Objectives: * Buy 50m Deposit Tracking from the harvest trainer, then speak to Milles * Use Deposit Tracking to find, and dig, some Fine Zun Amber, just south of the camp * Give the amber to Milles Tips: Remember that tracking is not an exact art! Tracking will take you to roughly the right area, but you will still have to hunt around a bit for the mat. You should be able to find it at the blue flag on your map, a little way south of the E in "Karavan Embassy". Reward: * 8000xp * q15 Explorer's Leggings (light pants) =The Shattered Ruins= The Shattered Ruins #1 Objectives: * Dig materials: ** 3 x Basic Big Shell, at least q19 ** 3 x Basic Gulatch Oil, at least q19 ** 3 x Basic Buo Fiber, at least q19 * Speak to Milles Tips: You will need to buy Harmful Extraction 20 from the trainer for this mission! Once you've bought it, edit your digging action to use it. Beware of javings while you dig! Reward: * 11000xp The Shattered Ruins #2 Objectives: * Go the Ruins * Search the bandit crates * Take what you find to Miles Tips: "Search the bandit crates" means "Find item-mobs named crate and kill them". Reward: * 10000xp * q18 Explorer's Vest (light vest) The Shattered Ruins #3 Objectives: * Go to the Throne Room * Speak to Milles Tips: Reward: * 17000xp * q20 Explorer's Boots (light boots) =The Merry Harvester= The Merry Harvester #1 Objectives: * Go to the island in Shining Lake * Forage 10 x Plain Dead Leaf, at least q20 * Give the mats to Milles Tips: Use basic prospecting to find the Plain Dead Leaf - it can be dug a few metres to the east of the big arching root sticking out of the ground on the west bank. Reward: * 20000xp * q30 Explorer's Fingerless Gloves (light gloves) The Merry Harvester #2 Objectives: * Use your Healing Mixtures to sabotage four of the Chlorogoo's Goo Eruptions * Speak to Milles Tips: The Chlorogoos, and their goo spots, are north of the Shining Lake. Don't get too close to the Chlorogoos - they eat homin. The goo spots don't show up on the radar, nor can you find them using /tar - just look around, they look like purple rocks, surrounded by pink mist. To sabotage them using the Healing Mixture, double click them (or right-click, Give 1 Item). Not all of the goo spots are clickable. The counter for this mission does not update until you're done! Reward: * 22000xp * q25 Ring of Dexterity (focus boosted ring)